<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>现在你可以闭眼了，岛田先生 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143641">现在你可以闭眼了，岛田先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>现在你可以闭眼了，岛田先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦克雷说：“现在你可以闭眼了，岛田先生。”</p><p> </p><p>杰西·麦克雷每天的生活里总有那么几件奇怪的事。<br/>对今天来说，这件事是，坐在他办公间隔壁的同事的桌子上突然出现了一束玫瑰花。<br/>麦克雷踢了踢同一部门的他同事的弟弟，后者蹲在地上的主机前正在兴致勃勃的玩《努巴尼：变智械》，握着手柄头也不回：“干什么？”<br/>“你哥桌子上怎么回事？”<br/>“你说花？”岛田源氏操纵着游戏里的角色，“一早就在那儿的，点名送给他。不知道是谁的。”<br/>玫瑰花安静而张扬的躺在岛田半藏的桌子上，等待着被要送的人发现。麦克雷搓了搓长出胡髭的下巴：“你哥哥这是撞上了桃花运？”<br/>源氏把主角玩死了，重启一遍换了一条故事线走，这次他没好气地回过头对麦克雷说：“有什么不行的吗？不是谁都像你那样没眼光。”</p><p>杰西·麦克雷刚进守望先锋游戏公司的开发部的时候，岛田半藏是他的前辈。他从一个小职员默默的做到了现在的位置，半藏却依旧没有升迁，他好像也不在乎这个。麦克雷是很喜欢他的这位同事的，他也知道半藏喜欢他。<br/>但当半藏当着麦克雷的面说我喜欢你的时候，麦克雷才意识到他俩对这份感情的定义有所不同。<br/>那个时候天气很好，窗外的树上正有碎花从叶子的缝隙间飘落。和日本恋爱游戏里的氛围一样，时间是中午，办公室里就他们两个人。麦克雷刚刚写完一个文案昏昏欲睡，看见半藏走到他桌前。岛田穿着白色的衬衫，显得身材修长，他看着麦克雷，说了一句话，声音揉在温热的中午的空气里，和睡意一样黏黏腻腻的入侵麦克雷的意识。<br/>“我喜欢你。”<br/>要不是对方和自己年纪相近还留着胡子，几乎就是日本恋爱游戏的画面了。麦克雷瞬间清醒，此刻他察觉到了半藏以往的眼神和触碰的用意，他看到对方圣诞节时候那张街拍照就该意识到的。<br/>麦克雷沉默了一秒，脱口而出：“对不起，我想你可能搞错了。”<br/>没等半藏反驳，麦克雷又说道：“的确我不排斥同性，我们的关系也比一般朋友好，但我想你把这个和爱情混淆了。总之，抱歉。”<br/>他做好了挨揍和安慰对方的准备，可半藏只是若有所思的点头，然后转身就走了。<br/>“是这样啊。”麦克雷听见他自言自语。</p><p>现在，那束花还是躺在那儿。娇艳欲滴，鲜红似火。半藏开门走了进来。麦克雷坐在源氏旁边假装看源氏玩游戏，实际上接着主机后面墙上的镜子在观察半藏的反应。源氏心领神会，挪了挪窝让麦克雷坐的更舒服一点。<br/>岛田半藏一进门就注意到了那束玫瑰花，他走过去拿起里面的卡片，看到上面的语句时意外的露出了笑容。随后他整理了一下花束，将它放在合适的位置。<br/>他坐下来开始办公，而麦克雷被那个笑容顶了个跟头。<br/>半藏没做多久就被叫出去拿新的文件，他匆匆出门。整个过程中看都没看麦克雷这边一眼。麦克雷等他出去后蹑手蹑脚的上前从花束中拿出那张卡片，上面用娟秀的字迹写着：致半藏：代表我最真诚的爱。<br/>麦克雷看看四周，确定没人注意到，于是他悄无声息地把卡片放回去。<br/>源氏还在玩游戏，其他员工司空见惯假装没看见，忙自己手上的活儿。<br/>“怎么，感到危机了？”听到麦克雷的脚步声靠近，源氏按着手柄略带嘲讽地说。<br/>麦克雷一时语塞，想不出回答的话只好讪讪的说：“就算你是游戏设计师也不能老是坐在办公室里玩儿啊，这样会找不到对象的。”<br/>源氏指了指游戏屏幕里的智械，冷笑道：“神经病，老婆必须要是人吗？”</p><p>“那是一位朱丽叶还是一位罗密欧？”<br/>吃饭的时候麦克雷提起这个话题，半藏从自己的盒饭里夹了一块牛肉：“什么？”<br/>很奇怪的是，在上次那个中午以后他们依旧保持着朋友关系，除了不再像以前那样如此亲密，比如半藏以往会毫不客气的从麦克雷盒饭里夹走肉片，但现在不会了。“那束花儿。”麦克雷提醒道，假装自己的语气不那么刻意：“你桌子上的。”<br/>“那个啊。”半藏含糊地带过：“别人送的嘛。”<br/>也不回答知不知道是谁，也不说别的。麦克雷想了想觉得有猫腻，但又不好意思挑明。<br/>也是，他也没立场去说这件事。<br/>“你喜欢玫瑰花？”麦克雷似是而非的换了个话题，半藏闻言点头：“花很好看，但希望你不会觉得一个大男人喜欢花很奇怪。”<br/>“不会的。”麦克雷一开始还疑惑，怎么会有人给一个男人送花呢，现在了然了。<br/>“莱耶斯以前听杰克的话养过几盆花，但最后全死了，仙人球都没能躲过厄运。”他说起自己养父的事情，“后来他再也没养过任何活物，除了我。”<br/>“看上去你的求生欲也够厉害的。”半藏的语气没什么变化，和他本人一样莫测。<br/>麦克雷咬了一口中式煎饺，把还有想说的话和一些莫名的情绪一起嚼碎吞咽。其实他一直感觉得到，在他和半藏之间隔阂了什么——自那天过后，但他们都没去挑明，这到底是什么原因。</p><p> </p><p>“我们需要新的剧情和新的故事线！”<br/>齐格勒拍了拍桌子，画着白板上的树状图：“我们目前只是给机械武士引入了'你需要治疗'的剧情，但。”她指了指麦克雷和源氏，“你们两个负责的小组要尽快把DLC的故事架构整合出来，而半藏，”半藏听到点名，抬头。“半藏你和你的团队需要快点修复角色进入里阿尔托剧情时不能游泳的bug。”<br/>现在已经严重超出加班时间，外面都已经天黑了。安吉拉·齐格勒拍了拍手：“快快快行动起来！天亮以前给我看到你们的成果！”<br/>毕竟这款新游戏发售在即，之前的大肆宣传也让它有足够高的社会关注度。这段时间大家都在加班加点。所有人都感觉自己浑身充满肝脏和头发。<br/>半藏拉着一众程序员去修复bug，麦克雷和源氏就着机械武士究竟该不该原谅杀死自己的兄弟的不同结局争论了很久。他们俩在意见上产生了分歧，源氏坚持谅解，而麦克雷想写一个西部片般的复仇故事。<br/>“暂时休战。”麦克雷看了看时间，凌晨一点半，“我下去抽根烟。”<br/>“同意。”源氏打开手游氪金。</p><p>麦克雷上来的时候源氏不知道去哪儿了，其他人都在房间外部和编程奋战，半藏在角落里他自己的桌子后边，麦克雷发现他睡着了。<br/>半藏缩在一堆写满了程序算式等等的纸后面，电脑屏幕还亮着荧光。带着机械性质的光照在他的五官轮廓，半藏靠在自己椅子上陷入梦里。麦克雷注视着他。<br/>麦克雷没怎么注意过其实半藏掩藏在胡子后面的是一张端正英俊的亚洲人的脸，这张脸上的表情一向刻板，严肃，冷漠，偶尔带着一点嘲讽。这样的一个人却与他交好。半藏的眉形和眼角都与源氏相似，但源氏像个大孩子，而半藏——<br/>半藏突然睁开眼睛，意识还有些不清楚，眯起眼看看眼前的人，一秒后他分辨出是麦克雷，因此立马收敛起毫无防备的迷茫，变回了以往的样子：“怎么了麦克雷？”<br/>“如果你困了，”麦克雷看向别处，“披件衣裳。”<br/>隔壁传来欢呼，半藏的成员们涌了过来：“我们修好bug了！！！”<br/>源氏从门外走进来，手里提着两大袋夜宵：“怎么了？”</p><p>那位朱丽叶在下班时分出现。<br/>麦克雷注意到她是因为公司门口停了一辆没见过的红色跑车。当他看到半藏走过去，车窗里递出一支和车一样鲜红的玫瑰时，他站在原地，后面自顾自走路的源氏撞到他背上。<br/>从车窗里伸出来的手纤细修长，紫红色的指甲令人遐想。半藏难得露出笑容接过花。车扬尘而去。麦克雷还在惊讶，源氏看着车子的背影喃喃自语：“是艾米莉啊。”<br/>“谁？”<br/>源氏还在自言自语：“这车她还没换。”麦克雷凑到他面前：“你说的是拉克瓦？”<br/>源氏点头。<br/>等他们再一次谈论起艾米莉·拉克瓦的时候，两个人坐在拉面店里。半藏烟瘾犯了出去买烟。源氏和麦克雷私下聊起那女士。这位小姐是他们的同行，属于另一家叫黑爪的游戏公司。她和半藏是大学同学，并且那时候也是很好的搭档。他们甚至一起开过工作室，红色跑车是那时候买的。只是后来工作室因为运营不周而分道扬镳了。<br/>源氏给自己的拉面加了一份蔬菜，有些幸灾乐祸地看着明显走神的麦克雷：“据说我哥和她在大学时是非常引人艳羡的一对。”<br/>“她也够懂我哥心思的，”源氏说，“送礼物我哥的女生多了去了但真没送花的。我哥很喜欢花，只是别人觉得他是个猛男，不好这一口。”<br/>麦克雷往自己的面里面加酱油，手一抖倒了半瓶。<br/>“怎么了杰西？”源氏并没有想到得到回答，“我以前都想过追她的，她真的挺好的。”<br/>最后暗戳戳的一刺：“你说你没看上我哥有人看上了不是？”<br/>麦克雷刚张嘴，半藏买烟回来了。</p><p>现在麦克雷有些尴尬的和半藏一道在擦黑的天幕下走着。半藏还拿着那支扎眼的玫瑰花。他们俩住一个小区。于是必须走完一大段相同的路。<br/>源氏饭吃到一半接了个电话，听说期待已久的死o搁浅发售了，立马撂下筷子冲了出去。剩下两个人都知道他会在游戏店门口排很久的队，明明可以以同行的身份要到抢先版却非要搞这些情怀。半藏和麦克雷只好一并回来。<br/>“花挺好看的。”麦克雷找了个话题，路灯下有飞蛾扑闪，半藏的影子拉得很长。<br/>半藏没说什么，走在麦克雷前面。麦克雷盯着那背影想起他睡着的时候，意外的毫无防备，他在麦克雷面前也总是这样的。<br/>“那位拉克瓦小姐想必很漂亮。”一句意有所指的话。<br/>“是的，”半藏诚实的回答，“即使以苛刻的标准来看她也是美人。”<br/>麦克雷以前在业界研讨年会上看到过那女士，优雅得体，他想象她和半藏站在一起的画面，的确令人艳羡。<br/>“你们俩站一块儿一定很养眼。”麦克雷补充了一句。<br/>半藏的脚步顿了一顿：“你想说什么？”<br/>麦克雷觉得自己在半藏面前永远都显得笨拙迟钝：“我是说，你是个帅哥不是吗，她很漂亮。仅此而已。”<br/>半藏毫无来由的生气起来：“是么？我看不出你还会关心这些事。”<br/>麦克雷不知道该说什么，可能会越描越黑，只好解释道：“我没别的意思。”<br/>“她已经结婚了，对方是花店的主人。”半藏举起那支玫瑰，“花店搬到了这里，我明天还要去他们家吃饭，乔迁之喜。”<br/>“养眼？”半藏转身继续走，露出一丝讥笑。<br/>他没看到身后的麦克雷表情突然变得释然。美国佬一瞬间感觉到压力消失，身体轻飘飘的。随后他意识到自己的喜悦来自于，半藏依旧可以追求。<br/>他没告诉源氏的是，他从未看不上半藏。实际上在半藏说出告白的时候他也意识到，他们的感情看似歧途实际上如出一辙。只是他不敢有所回应，半藏永远是倨傲而冷静的，他不知道如何珍视这样一个人的感情，于是他宁愿含糊过去。<br/>但那束玫瑰花打破了一切，麦克雷开始发觉自己比想象的贪婪多了。他依旧渴望得到半藏的允诺。<br/>现在，麦克雷站在半藏身后，他叫住半藏：“半藏。”<br/>岛田半藏立定，回过身：“怎么了？”<br/>“抱歉，”先说出的是对不起的话语，“我没有告诉你，我也喜欢你。”<br/>神龙之拳结结实实的揍在他脸上。<br/>麦克雷倒地，半藏的声音从头顶传来：“你他妈的——”他说了脏话，“你他妈的不要再开这些毫无意义的玩笑！我本来都已经过去了！你们美国人都把这种事情看得这么随意吗？”<br/>严格来说他这句话是双向刻板印象，但麦克雷躺在地上伸手：“不是玩笑。”样子狼狈声音却很坚定：“我只是不知道……我不想让你失望，我是个胆小鬼半藏。但现在，我想试一试，我不想……我不想放手。”<br/>他躺着，等着一个裁决。<br/>半藏上前拉住了他的手。<br/>“你是个混蛋，麦克雷。”半藏说道，手指紧扣麦克雷的，没有松开。<br/>“我知道，你可以继续揍我，在这之后，”麦克雷说，“但是现在，现在。”<br/>他说：“现在你可以闭眼了，岛田先生。”<br/>“因为混蛋麦克雷要吻你了。”<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>